Un jour, une nuit
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Kikuchi est se fait attaquer par une bande de voyous, heureusement pour lui Onizuka vient l'aider. Retrouvailles de l'ex lycéen et du professeur un peu fou. (Mon Histoire est issue du Drama !)
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GTO Drama ne m'appartiennent pas… (voui Drama, alors si vous connaissez QUE GTO y'aura peut-être quelque changements)

Genre: Yaoi/Humour

Warning, il peut y avoir des dissonances je n'ai regardé que le Drama de GTO  
_Hebichu._

* * *

**Un jour, une nuit**

**1

* * *

**

Kikuchi venait de s'engueuler avec son père, comme à chaque fois que celui-ci se sentait de fouiner dans la vie extra scolaire de son fils. Il claqua la ,hors de lui et décida de traînailler un peu dehors, le temps que l'atmosphère de la maisonnée retrouve une neutralité totale, comme quand le paternel n'était pas là, en fait. Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant chez Murai et s'arrêta devant le bâtiment, il n'était pas revenu depuis... depuis plus de cinq ans... à l'époque du collège avant que ne meurt leur commun ami... L'étudiant soupira puis frappa à la porte regardant le couloir distraitement.

_Pas mal…_

Une voix s'éleva accompagnée d'une autre. Mince, Miyabi devait être avec lui.

-K'so, j'avais oublié ce détail ! »

Une tête brune glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Muraï semblait gêné et regardait avec précaution que personne ne passe à ce moment dans le couloir, et pour cause il n'était pas très... vêtu. Son air se détendit lorsqu'il vit Yoshito sur le pas de la porte, d'ailleurs il lui envoya un petit signe de la tête.

-Ha c'est toi ! J'ai cru que c'était ma mère, tu… veux quelque chose ? »  
-Pardon de t'interrompre avec Miyabi… »  
-Pas grave… On... enfin... »  
-Je passais par là en faite, mais je pense que je vais vous laisser tranquille ! »

Yoshito lui envoya un clin d'œil, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Pas la peine de nier, il venait de les prendre la main dans le sac, mais que ses amis ne s'inquiètent, il ne dirait rien du tout. Se retournant, il adressa un signe de la main à son meilleur ami avant de reprendre sa route. Bien, à part Muraï, il ne savait trop vers qui se tourner, les autres avaient une vie de famille, des parents, des frères et des sœurs, et puis il n'était pas assez proche d'eux pour sonner si tard et demander à être hébergé pour une nuit. Il n'allait quand même pas passer la nuit dehors ? C'était bien beau les études, mais à part vouloir intégrer une prestigieuse université, grâce à un palmarès de notes irréprochables, Kikuchi devait s'avouer qu'il avait un zéro pointé au niveau social. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à la porte, la seule personne vers laquelle il pouvait se tourner n'était qu'un ami d'enfance. Depuis ses années lycée, il n'avait noué aucune autre relation amicale, plus par manque de temps qu'autre chose... Mais bon, il y avait autre chose que Yoshito aimait par dessous tout, c'était les jeux vidéo ! Puisqu'il avait pensé à emmener son porte-feuille avant de claquer la porte, il aurait de quoi passer une soirée agréable !  
C'est dans dans cette optique que le jeune homme prit le chemin du centre ville pour s'engouffrer dans la galerie de jeux vidéo. Sa première victime fut le dernier Tekken qui attirait les foules depuis sa sortie il y a quelques jours. Une fois le système de jeu approprié, il laissa là la borne pour se diriger vers les simulations de course. Il était encore tôt et il était loin d'être à court d'argent... plutôt que de glander, Yoshito testa ces jeux qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Il se retrouva donc en apprentit rock star à faire des pseudos accords sur une pseudo guitare électrique. Et bien... il devais l'avoir, il appréciait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru retranscrire les notes avec une assez grande facilité devant les yeux ébahis d'un groupe de filles. C'était toujours bon à prendre pour un gars comme lui, un petit moment de gloire autre que celui de tableau des notes des derniers examens. Pour une fois qu'on ne voyait pas en lui que son QI de génie... Malheureusement, son intelligence n'attirait pas le regard des filles, enfin pas le même genre de filles, ou alors c'était pour faire ses devoirs... Un petit ami jaloux du soudain désintérêt de sa copine sur ses prouesses musicales défia le surdoué dans un duel de para para, profitant de sa carrure d'intello pour attirer de nouveau le regard de sa copine sur sa personne... Kikuchi n'avait jamais essayé, mais pourquoi puis, et puis aux vues des œillades du jeune homme, il n'avait pas envie de se défiler en tout cas pas cette fois. Sur ce terrain, comme dans les études, Yoshito semblait remplis d'une hargne assez monstrueuse. Il ne connaissait pas, mais il ferait de son mieux ! Après un signe de la tête, Kikuchi suivit son adversaire. Ce n'était pas son genre de jeux, les prouesses physiques étaient loin de faire leurs preuves, que voulez-vous, on ne pouvait pas être un génie et un sportif de haut niveau, ça ne serait pas humain... Un peu fluet, plutôt chétif, le petit brun était loin de se débrouiller en sport. Ce pendant, il évita la catastrophe et s'en tira avec un honorable C. Content de lui, il délaissa son adversaire rouler des mécaniques pour aller se laisser choir dans une chaise. Le brun regarda distraitement la pendule digitale qui illuminait le mur d'un néon violet fluo.

_22 Heures…_

-Bon je vais être obligé de rentrer. »

Y'avait pas d'autre choix possible. Kikuchi n'était pas non plus du genre irraisonné, alors il se leva et attrapa sa veste. Maintenant hors de la galerie, le jeune homme remonta son col. Il n'aimait pas la population nocturne du centre ville, alors il faisait profile bas ; slalomant avec précaution entre les gens et évitant avec grand soin les attroupements de jeunes, Yoshito Kikuchi se mit en route pour la maison familliale. Il avait mangé sévèrement par le passé lorsqu'il sortait de ses cours du soir, alors il savait que sa méfiance n'était pas de trop, surtout dans son cas. Le dos légèrement vouté, le génie se stoppa dans sa lancée, devant lui, six hommes étaient en train de se battre en hurlant. Il haussa les épaules, il n'allait pas se mêler de ça, il préféra changer de trottoir et continuer son bout de chemin en faisant abstraction des cris derrière lui. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'un gang de rue, mais bon...

_Pas traîner dans le coin, avancer d'un pas prompt, mais pas courir, la frayeur appelle la bestialité…_

C'est en se répétant ces consignes que le jeune homme marcha sur le qui vive en cas où les ennuis lui tomberait dessus. Malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient souvent nombreux lorsqu'on parlait de son facteur chance, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, l'intelligence et la chance ; aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception à la règle d'or, les ennuis le suivaient, car déjà il entendait les pas du groupe de jeune gens qui se rapprochaient de lui, parlant plus ou moins à voix basse, sûrement pour lui faire peur avant même de commencer les hostilités.

_Raté. Plus qu'à décamper !_

Quand on ne sait pas se battre, lorsqu'on est faible comme lui, il y avait une chose dans laquelle on devait exceller obligatoirement, c'était le course ! Kikuchi se mit à courir comme un forcené, droit devant lui, poussant le plus sur ses muscles endoloris par le match de para para. Il ne devait pas faiblir car il savait ce qui l'attendait. Par un effet de surprise, l'étudiant traversa la route pour prendre une ruelle peu usitée, mais quelque chose l'arrêta net dans sa traversée, un phare qui se dirigeait sur lui, l'éblouit, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Damned ! Kikuchi prit de panique, mit machinalement ses bras devant son visage tout en restant immobile sur la route. Avec de la chance... la moto passerait à côté de lui. Cela dit, le conducteur ne décida pas de l'esquiver puisqu'il entendit un crissement de pneu. Entier, l'étudiant ôta ses bras craintivement pour fixer la personne qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir à cause de la lumière du phare, mais la voix qui lui fut tendu le fit sourire timidement.

-Kikuchi regarde devant toi voyons ! »

Ses bras glissèrent le long de son corps, heureux comme tout de tomber justement sur Onizuka. C'était un coup de chance car c'était justement quelqu'un comme lui qu'il lui fallait !

-Onizuka ! Vous tombez bien ! »  
-Pourquoi tu cours comme ça ? »

Son ancien prof interpellé par un mouvement de foule, tourna la tête vers le groupe qui s'avançait dans leur direction. Oh, il comprenait mieux pourquoi le très discipliné Yoshito détallait comme un lapin au risque de se faire renverser par une voiture. Une botte de cuir noir frappa le sol, Eikichi fit craquer sa nuque puis ses phalanges, il allait régler le problème bien vite ! Un sourire carnassier fendit le visage du prof, Onizuka était toujours partant pour un peu d'action. Il allait refaire l'éducation de ce groupe de loosers ! L'homme envoya un signe à l'intention de son ancien élève qui se cala immédiatement derrière lui. Son élève numéro un avait toujours autant de cerveau, peut-être plus, mais sa masse musculaire n'avait pas changé, elle... Que cela ne tienne, il allait se battre pour lui.

-Ohhh je vois ! Ceux qui s'en prennent à mes élèves le payeront de leur vie, Onizuka va vous faire une petite démonstration de karaté ! »  
-Onizuka, il a dit Onizuka ? Celui de l'onibaku combi? »

La bande de jeunes s'arrêta net. Ils connaissaient ce nom, légende urbaine ou réalité, ils n'étaient pas sûr de vouloir le vérifier. Mais si cet homme était bien l'un du duo de l'onibaku... ils allaient surement rebrousser chemin et laisser le gamin s'en tirer... pour cette fois ! L'un d'eux se mit à chuchoter relatant les méfaits du duo, qui était devenu une légende locale. Ils avaient fait ceci, ça, tout cela ! Les petites frappes se mirent à s'enfuir sous le conseil avisé de leur chef. Onizuka soupira, la prochaine fois, il ne dirait pas son nom. Bien évidement, si son élève n'avait pas été là, il serait sûrement parti à leur poursuite, pour leur faire mordre la poussière, mais... il se sentait obliger de rester et surveiller les arrières de cette brebis en territoire hostile.

-Ça va ? »  
-Hum ! merci ! »  
-Que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ? »  
-Je... je me suis quereller avec mon père… »  
-Tu aurais dû squatter chez un ami, au lieu de zoner dehors, surtout à cette heure ! »  
-Ben, Muraï est avec Miyabi… je voulais pas les déranger. »  
-Ha je vois… l'amour… et toi alors, depuis Tomoko, plus personne ? »

Kikuchi baissa le regard, non, il n'avait personne. Même après avoir côtoyé Onizuka, il ne s'était pas plus épanoui face aux autres, bien sûr, il conversait avec Muraï et Noboru, bien sûr il était sorti avec Tomoko, mais c'était une relation longue distance. Ils avaient passé tout leur temps à parler via mails et messages instantanés, mais une fois face à face... ça avait râpé... et il s'était rendu compte d'une chose. Cette simple question lui avait fichu le moral dans les chaussettes, il voulait faire celui qui se fichait bien d'être seul, mais la solitude commençait à lui peser sérieusement. Il enviait les couples qui se tenaient par la main, qui s'embrassaient...

-Non, les études, toujours les études… »

Les études oui, il s'y noyait volontairement en fait. Onizuka fit un rapide sourire ; après un court soupire, il envoya une claque dans le dos de son élève. Il l'aimait bien ce petit, il lui avait filé du fil à retordre, mais il avait eut raison de se battre pour lui. Ce gosse en valait le coup ! C'était triste, malgré le grand discours théâtrale, qu'il lui avait balancé sous un jet d'eau, maintenu par Masaru ; Kikuchi restait enfermé dans le carcan des études et ne voyait que Noboru et Muraï irrégulièrement. Il devait sortir un peu, avec des jeunes de son age, s'amuser, draguer, boire et jurer... Le petit brun était trop sage, trop studieux... c'était excessif, Todaï oui, mais il allait se tuer au travail !

-Viens chez moi, alors ! On va manger, boire et mâter un film porno, Fuyutsuki senseï vient de me larguer ! Autant rester entre célibataires ! Y'a rien de tel ! Allez, monte ! »

Yoshito l'observa de haut en bas visiblement surpris, Azusa l'avait largué ? Mais, il était dans quelle dimension ? Ils s'entendaient si bien pourtant ! Il se rappelait les avoir vu encore s'embrasser un peu avant que son ancien professeur parte pour son nouveau poste, en se jurant des trucs aussi mielleux qu'absurdes.  
Il empoigna le casque que lui tendait Onizuka puis se hissa sur la moto. L'ancien élève n'arrivait toujours pas à imprimer cette nouvelle. Quand deux personnes se cherchaient comme ça, comment leur histoire pouvait se terminer comme ça... dans le vide ? Ses bras passèrent autour du torse de son ancien prof puis il ferma les yeux. Yoshito n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir la route, Onizuka pouvait rouler dangereusement, ça lui faisait toujours un peu peur. Et puis statistiquement, les deux roues engendrait bien plus d'accident mortel que les autres moyens de transports. Il en avait une sainte horreur !  
Alors... comme ça... son prof était à nouveau célibataire, hein ? Quelque part c'était rassurant de voir que quelqu'un comme Onizuka, extraverti et simple pouvait lui aussi vivre des déboires sentimentaux. Ou peut-être pas... car si Onizuka avait du mal, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était toujours seul à son age. D'ailleurs vu comme ça, il se demandait si un jour, il arriverait a se trouver quelqu'un. Yoshito avait tout a envier de son ancien prof. C'était frustrant de voir a quel point il était chétif, le torse d'Eikichi était large et puissant... et ses épaules... Yoshito était vraiment minuscule dans le dos rassurant d'Onizuka.

Le great teacher se stoppa devant son appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas revenu chez lui, depuis qu'il avait été muté et travaillait à plus de cinq heures de train d'ici, il ne rentrait chez lui que pour les vacances. Son appartement de fonction était sympa, mais il n'avait pas cette atmosphère particulière qui mettait le prof d'une humeur du tonner ! L'homme saisit Kikuchi par l'épaule et le traîna dans les escaliers montant vers son appart, tout en chantonnant une chanson qui paraissait louche aux oreilles pures de son compagnon du moment. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte de sa piaule de célibataire qu'il sentit une présence qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Tient donc que faisait-il ici ?

-Que fais-tu chez moi, Saegima ? »  
-Mate, un film porno ! Je l'ai encore pas vu, celui là ! »  
-Dégage ! »  
-Comme si je te dérangeais, qui c'est qui c'est fait larguer, comme un malotru ? Je pensais que je t'apporterais un peu de réconfort ! »

Le flic qui se croyait chez lui, croisa les pieds sur la table basse, fixant son ami avec insistance. Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres du représentant de la loi et tandis qu'il grignotait des snack à la crevette son regarde retourna sur le téléviseur. Oh, oui, Onizuka le prendrait bien, il sourirait, il dirait que tout allait bien, mais Saegima le connaissait depuis très longtemps. Eikichi amoureux ? C'était rare, alors cette rupture soudaine avait du lui laisser un gout amer dans la bouche. Son regard fut soudainement attiré par une seconde silhouette qui timidement remettait sa chevelure longue en place. Serait-ce ? Non, ce n'était pas Fuyutsuki, mais...

-Tiens donc, le génie en informatique ? »  
-Yoshito... »  
-Et bien Onizuka, il est pas... un peu jeune ? »

Onizuka releva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas trop ce que sous-entendait son ami. Ou plutôt, il se disait que ça pouvait pas être ça, hein ? Mais sous le regard insistant et le sourire goguenard de son vieil ami de lycée, le prof leva les yeux au ciel. Seigneur qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con ! Il n'irait pas oublié Azusa dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre. Jamais ! Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait, en tout cas, pas pour lui. Le prof était assez fort pour faire face, même si l'alcool l'avait bien aidé la semaine dernière. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse, défiant du regard son vieil ami afin qu'il se taise immédiatement au lieu d'insinuer des sornettes.

-Hein ? »  
-Ben, je sais pas… vous couchez ? »

Kikuchi enfonça son visage dans le col de sa veste se disant qu'il n'aurait pas du laisser ce hein sortir ? Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas compris, sur le coup, les insinuations de cet étrange personnage. La prochaine fois, mieux valait rester dans le flou, plutôt que d'entendre de telles bêtises ! Enfin... bêtises ou pas, c'est dans un mouvement à la fois discret et lent qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie. Lui, coucher avec son prof ? Jamais une telle pensée ne lui aurait passé par le cerveau, enfin… non, mais… pas en réel ! Et Onizuka… ne niait pas en plus ! Se pourrait-il qu'Eikichia soit... bi ? Le chevelu plus du tout à l'aise s'apprêta à s'en aller mais quelque chose l'arrêta dans sa retraite. Son regard étonné observa la main de son ancien prof comme si c'était une aberration, pourquoi l'empêchait-il de partir ? Le ton haussa d'un cran dans le petit appartement, Onizuka ne semblait pas apprécier la réflexion de son ami.

-C'est mon élève je te signale ! T'es un grand malade ! »  
-Bah… un mec qui vient de se faire larguer et qui était puceau, y'a pas si longtemps, accompagné d'un gamin génie en informatique, qu'a sûrement jamais touché, une nana de sa vie… on ne me la fait pas à moi ! »

Le flic se redressa tout sourire, ses plaisanteries étaient souvent lourdes et pas drôles, comme celle-ci, et surtout qu'elle ne faisait rire que lui. Lâchant sa bière, Saegima se leva mollement puis lança une accolade à son ami de longue date avant de quitter l'appartement non sans regarder une dernière fois l'étrange couple et de s'esclaffer tout seul.

-N'importe quoi ! Bon tu veux boire un truc ? T'as quel age déjà ? »  
-Dix-sept ! »  
-Bon pour un an, tu vas pas en mourir. »

L'ancien yankee s'empara de deux bières dans le frigo plein, il en tendit une à son élève dans un large sourire, se mettant à son aise. Saegima avait récupéré les clefs de sa piaule avant que le prof ne quitte la ville. Il avait du emmener des filles ici pour... avoir un peu plus d'intimité que dans son studio aux murs en carton pâte. Yoshito contempla la canette avec un drôle de regard, de la bière... il n'y avait jamais goûté. Jamais il n'avait bu d'alcool, bien que Muraî est déjà essayé de l'initier, le petit génie se contentait de truc sans alcool, très certainement par raison morale, inculquée par un père sévère. D'ailleurs si son paternel savait ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, il en ferait très certainement une syncope ! Ayant vu les conséquences de la boisson sur Murai... se retrouver bourré n'était pas bien glorieux, surtout quand on se couvrait de ridicule devant sa chérie en ratant une marche... Yoshito, n'avait pas tellement envie de finir bourré, surtout devant son prof. Ok, c'était une bière pas une bouteille de saké, mais le chevelu devait prendre garde.

-Je… »  
-Bois et tais toi. Ça va te faire pousser du poil au menton ! »

Une fois débarrassé de son cuir, Eikichi se laissa tomber dans son canapé en poussant un soupire las. La route avait été longue, ça faisait un bien fou de s'allonger quelques minutes. Les yeux dans le vague, le prof ouvrit sa canette et s'hydrata la gorge d'une longue rasade à la saveur houblonnée. Il fit signe à Kikuchi de prendre place, se rendant compte que le gamin était toujours debout, le prof se redressa pour lui faire une place à ses côtés. Il avait tellement l'habitude que tout le monde fasse comme chez lui, ici qu'il n'avait pas prit garde au gamin... Kikuchi baissa la tête avant d'obéir et de rejoindre son prof sur la canapé. Le génie avait toujours tendance à se plier aux ordres des autres, comme si il ne savait jamais dire non. D'ailleurs son tempérament obéissant lui avait valu quelques ennuis par le passé, mais... Onizuka n'en profiterait pas, pas lui, car c'était un homme bien ! Il avala la moitié de la canette, en une seule fois et tendit une moue enfantine, sous l'amertume qui glissa dans sa gorge. C'était rafraichissant... mais à part ça, c'était pas fameux !

-Vous auriez pas du jus de fruit, ou de l'eau même… »  
-Vous ? Eïkichi ! Je suis plus ton prof, je suis un pote, ok ? »

Yoshito fit un signe de tête positif, c'était vrai, il... n'était plus son professeur et c'était bien dommage... Son arrivée comme son départ avaient marqué les esprits. Eikichi avait fait beaucoup pour eux, soit, on avait sûrement besoin de son talent ailleurs, mais quand on connaissait quelqu'un comme lui, on voulait le garder jalousement pour soi. Onizuka lui avait manqué... et qu'il soit muté loin de la ville n'avait en rien aidé. A bien y regarder, l'homme n'avait jamais été vraiment un professeur, il avait été un ami très proche, un sauveur, un grand frère, un confident... Il avait révolutionné l'éducation dans son lycée, réconciliant élèves et professeurs dans leur vie scolaire et parfois même dans leur vie privée. Et maintenant c'était à eux de se battre en solo, Onizuka n'avait montré qu'un bout du chemin, le reste il devait le faire seul. Yoshito soupira, seul, il n'arrivait à rien.

-Allez hop ! T'as déjà mâter un film porno, j'espère ! »

Eikichi se leva d'un seul coup, pour se mettre à fouiller dans un placard à dvd. Il y avait une collection de couverture rose assez... étonnante. Son élève baissa la tête ne sachant quoi répondre à la question. Tout ceux de son age diraient oui, mais lui... il se sentait de moins en moins comme les autres... Non, il n'avait jamais regardé ce genre... de choses. Ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça à vrai dire... Regarder des humains faire des trucs aussi... primitifs... il préférait de loin jouer à ses jeux vidéo, plutôt que de mâter ça ! Faisant une moue Yoshito s'affaissa dans la canapé espérant qu'Onizuka change d'idée.

-Mais t'as quel age ? Tu es sûr d'avoir dix-sept, moi à ton age, houlà, ça grimpait vite, très vite ! »  
-Je… je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, enfin vraiment amoureux. Je passe mon temps à étudier et lorsque j'ai du temps libre, c'est ordi ou jeux vidéo, les autres… les filles ne me branchent pas… »

La voix du jeune homme était un murmure presque inaudible, était-il gêné ? Fallait pas, surtout avec Onizuka ! Devait-il rappeler au jeune homme qu'il avait pris son temps avant de se laisser aller aux joies du charnel ? On pouvait tout dire à Eikichi, ce n'était pas lui qui allait juger ou lancer la pierre, certainement pas. Oui, il avait tendance à donner son avis, à montrer une voie, mais rien de plus. Le professeur tourna la tête vers son élève et caressa ses cheveux longs. Venait-il de spécifier que les filles ne le branchaient pas ? Voulait-il dire par là que... Eikichi inclina la tête circonspect.

-Et les hommes ? »

Sa main encore dans la chevelure sentit le jeune homme tressaillir sous la question. Kikuchi secoua vigoureusement la tête, oh que non ! Si son père apprenait ça ! Et... c'était pas normal, naturel ! Le petit génie était déjà exclu à cause de son QI, il ne voulait pas se rajouter une nouvelle tare ! Même si...

-Noooon ! Non plus, sans façon ! »  
-Tu ne vas pas draguer des ordis toute ta vie, y'a des choses qu'on peut pas faire avec ! »  
-Oni… Eïkichi, je… ne crois pas avoir envie de ce genre de choses… »  
-Baliverne, un homme est un homme ! »

Allons donc, Yoshito n'était pas plus timide que Noboru tout de même. Le prof appuya sur le bouton de son lecteur DVD et lança le film. Chez Eikichi il y avait toujours un fond sonore et c'était presque à quatre vingt dix pour cent sûr un porno qui passait. Le prof aimait bien, après tout rien n'était plus intéressant qu'une belle fille à poil ! On lui avait recommandé ce titre à cause de l'actrice, elle était belle à s'en damner. Avec de la chance, il ne serait pas le seul à apprécier ce visage angélique et ses grands yeux sombres. Le film débuta instantanément avec une scène très choquante, pour les petits yeux du premier de la classe... Une fille, trois hommes... Kikuchi ferma les yeux dès que le caméraman se rapprocha du lit. Non, il n'était pas prêt à voir ce genre de film ! Une nausée le prit, comment Onizuka pouvait mâter ce genre de... choses ? Ces mêmes choses qui lui procuraient des frémissements incontrôlés, qui lui donnaient l'envie de vomir... Le petit brun se leva en chancelant et se dirigea à grands pas dans la salle de bain. Il se laissa tomber devant le lavabo qu'il ouvrit pour glisser son visage sous le jet d'eau froide. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour se remettre de cette entrée en matière très... comment dire... scandaleux !

-Écœurant ! Comment on peut faire ça ? C'est infâme ! »  
-A ce point ? »

Kikuchi releva la tête et regarda Onizuka à travers le miroir. L'eau perlait encore de ses cheveux longs, Yoshito les essora rapidement, sans dire un mot, gardant son regard planté sur son prof accoudé à la chambranle de la porte. Il avait réussi à calmer son estomac, malgré que tout ça était encore trop présent au fond de son crâne.

-Désolé, je sens que je vais vomir si je revois un truc dans le genre… »  
-Dis-moi… »

Dire ? Le génie fit la moue et se détourna du prof pour retourner dans le salon comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre plus sur le sujet. Onizuka croisa les bras sur son torse en observant son élève d'une attention profonde. Il en avait vu des mecs, même les grands timides qui n'étaient pas à l'aise devant la gente féminine, finissaient consommateur occasionnel, voir soutenu de ce genre de film. Yoshito semblait ne faire partie d'aucun cas de figure qu'il avait rencontré, puisque à sa souvenance, aucun de ses potes n'avait réagi de cette façon devant un film porno. En plus c'était un truc classique, il aurait sortit un truc de bondage bdsm, à la rigueur il aurait compris... mais là... fallait pas abuser. Onizuka commençait à se douter de la raison qui empêchait son élève d'aborder ce sujet, mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche du gamin.

-Qu'es-ce que tu caches ? Y'a quelque chose, hein ? Un gosse de ton age, même timide ou coincé ne réagit pas comme ça… Même Noboru en regarde avec moi ! Tu imagines ? Noboru ! Tu n'es pas aussi coincé que lui, quand même ! Alors ? »

Kikuchi haussa les épaules nouvelle fois, son professeur n'avait-il pas compris qu'il ne voulait pas en parler ? Légèrement agacée, le génie grogna. Coincé Il ne savait pas si on pouvait le nommer ainsi, c'était bien pire que ça dans le fond... Mais si Onizua mettait son grain de sel dans cette histoire, il y avait fort à parier que le jeune homme ne le supporterait pas. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

-Je ne sais pas moi-même, rien que de penser qu'un jour, je puisse faire ça… ça… »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Un jour, une nuit...**

**2**

****

* * *

Onizuka savait que son ancien élève mentait, ou plus exactement qu'il occultait la vérité ! Il voulait sans doute se protéger de la réalité, cela dit ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avancerait dans la vie... Alors l'ancien voyou saisit Yoshito par la taille en le traînant dehors. Il allait l'aider à faire le point, parce que ce gosse le méritait plus que quiconque et c'était sûrement pas ses parents qui le soutiendraient dans l'accomplissement de cette démarche. On ne s'occupait que de son cerveau, c'était LA grande préoccupation de la famille, mais personne ne prenait le temps de s'apercevoir que ce petit bout d'homme était loin d'apprécier la vie à sa juste valeur. Le prof avança en silence, il conduisait son ancien élève dans un endroit calme où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement. Onizuka se laissa tomber sur un banc de la grande place, invitant Yoshito à la rejoindre, là, son regard vogua parmi les gens, c'était parti, ils allaient commencer. Son doigt pointa dans un premier essai, une femme qui marchait avec hardiesse dans un tailleur lavande. Le prof la trouvait canon, avec sa chevelure au vent et ses talons aiguilles.

-Non… »  
-Celle-ci alors ? »  
-Noooon ! »  
-Aucune de ces filles ne te plait ! »  
-Non ! »  
-Tu es sévère ! »  
-Je t'ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas ! »

Onizuka soupira, cette fois-ci le message avait été reçu cinq sur cinq. Yoshito n'aimait pas les femmes. Ça ne venait pas d'un blocage, ni même d'une timidité accrue, mais d'autre chose qui dépassait bien les petits problèmes de confiance en soi. Et alors ? Ça ne changeait pas son objectif. De nos jours l'homosexualité n'était plus une tare, à part peut-être, aux yeux des bourges qui servaient de parents au petit Kikuchi. Encore fallait-il qu'ils arrêtent de voir leur fils comme une machine à études et un futur médecin ou avocat ! Il ne fallait pas s'en arrêter là, pour le bonheur de son ancien élève, il allait agir du mieux qu'il pourrait. Il n'était pas père, mais il imaginait sans difficulté ce qu'il ferait si un jour où l'autre il avait un fils dans cette même situation. L'homme sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche interne de veste, la nuit serait longue... car il ne savait pas trop s'il devait utiliser la manière forte ou la manière douce... Quelque chose le fit tiquer, la main de son élève en quémandait une. Kikuchi fumait ? Depuis quand ? Le prof fronça les sourcils, il attrapa une seconde cigarette qu'il déposa dans la main frêle du jeune homme.

-Tiens ! »

Le petit brun la porta à ses lèvres sans un mot, visiblement tendu. Onizuka sonda son vis-a-vis avant de s'approcher et d'allumer la cigarette de son ancien élève à l'aide de la sienne. En un an le petit avait beaucoup changé et c'était pas fait pour lui plaire. Les changements n'étaient pas libérateurs comme il l'aurait voulu. Non, ce n'était pas l'évolution qu'il avait souhaité pour Yoshito ! Et les zones d'ombres qui restaient inexplicables, devaient être annihilées pour que sa mission soit un perfect !

-Merci… »  
-Bon… et celle-là ! »

Onizuka pointa un travestit, il le connaissait bien puisque c'était un ancien pote de collège. Ce gars avait toujours aimé porter des jupes, mais ce ne l'empêchait pas de se battre comme un homme, c'est pourquoi d'ailleurs, le prof se mit à sourire en se remémorant les bonnes bastons qu'il avait partagé avec ce gars... enfin... cette fille ! Le lycéen tourna un regard discret et regard la 'femme' en question. Elle était belle, il n'y avait rien à redire, mais quelque chose le chiffonnait, depuis quand il trouvait une fille canon ?

-Mwai… oublie ça… elle est insolite ! »  
-C'est un mec ! »  
-Un mec ? Onizuka, j'aurais dit oui, qu'auriez-vous fait ? »  
-Je t'ai dit que je te brancherais un coup avec la personne que tu me désignerais ! »

Le gamin soupira mais rechigna à dire quelque chose d'autre. Eikichi ne le lâcherait pas, c'était une qualité noble du prof que de vouloir l'aider à nouveau, mais... Kikuchi n'était pas sûr que ça en vaille le coup ! Dans ses pensées, son regard traqua un jeune homme qui parlait avec un blond décoloré. Il les connaissait, il les avait déjà vu, oui, d'ailleurs son bras droit en trembla. Ce souvenir, cet atroce souvenir !

-Haaa ! Intéressé ? »  
-J'aime bien son blouson… »

Le regard de Yoshito se détourna rapidement, s'il commençait à se rappeler de ça, Onizuka lui tomberait sûrement dessus. Lui, il ne voulait pas en reparler, il ne voulait même pas s'en souvenir ! Onizuka se sentit pris d'un grand agacement, Kikuchi était un bloc de glace, plus frigorifié qu'un iceberg ! Il se demandait toujours ce qui avait pu le rendre comme ça, car il se rappelait encore l'avoir vu embrasser Tomoko, chez lui, lorsque le petit couple s'était enfin retrouvé ! Y'a un an, il n'était pas aussi désespérant !

-Ok ! On passe à autre chose ! T'as déjà une érection quand même ! »  
-Ouai, quand on est tout jeune ça se commende pas vraiment… »  
-Et dernièrement ? »  
-Deux, trois...»  
-En pensant à quoi, ou en regardant quoi ? »  
-Je sais plus trop… »  
-Et quand tu joues avec la veuve poignée ? »

Kikuchi s'empourpra et laissa tomber sa cigarette, c'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire à quelqu'un, surtout pas à son prof ! Ce genre de choses n'étaient pas faites pour rester intimes ? Bien sûr que si ! Son regard restait obstinément fixé sur le sol... Quand il faisait ça seul, dans sa chambre ? A qui pensait-il ? La réponse était trop honteuse pour pouvoir la dire à haute voix. Serrant se veste contre lui, le jeune homme se leva pour fuir à nouveau.

-Heu… Je… je dois rentrer ! »

Ha, enfin, il avait une réaction, bien entendu, le gamin choisissait la méthode simple et rapide, la fuite, mais il l'en empêcha, se saisissant de son bras. Dans un mouvement brusque le prof attira le jeune homme contre lui, l'obligeant par la même occasion de le regarder dans les yeux. C'était le moment de percer l'abcès.

-Qui ? Muraï ? »

Le regard du prof ne fut pas soutenu, bien au contraire, la fuite avait été la seule réaction de son ancien élève. Venait-il de faire mouche ?

-Ça... m'est arrivé, y'a un moment déjà… mais depuis qu'il tourne autour de Miyabi, je... j'ai passé l'éponge… »  
-Noboru ? »  
-Non. »

Eïkichi passa en revu tous les garçons de la classe et à chaque fois, son élève faisait un signe négatif de la tête. Il ne lui dirait pas qui c'était, d'ailleurs Yoshito ne le regardait plus en face et faisait tout pour éviter un quelconque contact visuel. Sur ce coup, Eikichi devait se fier à son flaire. L'homme s'affala sur le banc en soupirant.

_Kenji non, Masaru non plus… pas normal, c'est les deux plus beaux gosses de la classe !  
_

-Je le connais ? »  
-Hum... Je... vais rentrer, je vous laisse, désolé. »

_Mais c'est qui ? Quelqu'un que je connais ? Qui n'est pas un élève de mon ancienne classe ?_

Le prof se gratta le crâne, il laissa le jeune homme s'extirper de sa poigne et glisser dans la nuit avancée, il n'irait pas le chercher. Onizuka avait un peu trop insister, mieux valait laisser le jeune homme faire le point tout seul. Se dirigeant en direction de son studio d'un pas lent, le prof se creusait la tête, si il trouvait, il pourrait essayer d'arranger les choses, voire même lui arranger un coup. Après tout, c'était dans ses cordes ! La porte se referma derrière lui, Onizuka cherchait, mais ne devinait pas ; il ne trouvait pas, le garçon qui pouvait attiser la libido de son protégé. Il s'installa sur son canapé et remit en marche son lecteur DVD. tout en inscrivant le nom de tous les hommes qu'il connaissait et que son élève aurait pu apercevoir... Mais en fait à part quatre noms… Les profs et le flic… Onizuka séchait ! Dans les profs, il n'y en avait pas des tonnes, le principal : Udchiyamaa, trop vieux, le prof de math : Teshigawara, soit, il avait un QI aussi élevé que Kikuchi, mais c'était un pervers, et il le voyait mal avec Yoshito, le prof de sport : Fukuroda… trop idiot pour Kikuchi… le flic : Saegima ? Noooonnn ! Impossible ! Onizuka se frappa le crâne contre la table et eut un éclaire de lucidité...

_Moi ?_

Ça ne pouvait être que ça... Alors... Yoshito craquait pour lui ? Le prof fronça les sourcils perplexe, n'était-ce pas ce que les psy apellait... heu... enfin qu'importait en fait ! Il avait pris soin du jeune homme, et voilà que celui-ci tombait potentiellement amoureux de lui. Bonne blague ! Il ne savait trop que dire, si c'était bien lui, et il ne voyait pas qui d'autre ça pouvait être, que pourrait-il bien dire à Yoshito. Pour le coup, lui et son je vais t'arranger un rancard se retrouvait bien con. Le prof se leva d'un seul homme et s'empara de sa moto, sans penser plus à cette révélation, il était déjà en direction de la maison de Kikuchi. Là, il fallait qu'ils parlent, c'était urgent, il frappa, ou plutôt tambourina à la porte d'entrée.

-Il est là ? Votre fils ? »  
-Non, il n'est pas encore rentré… »

Pas encore rentré ? Il devrait déjà être là, si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est que son élève avait dû sûrement faire une mauvaise rencontre. Yoshito n'était pas du genre à passer la nuit dehors, à moins que le prof ait trop insisté toute à l'heure et que le gamin était paumé mentalement et errait n'importe où. Mais qu'il était con, il aurait dû le ramener chez lui sous escorte au lieu de le regarder partir comme ça, en pleine nuit ! Onizuka démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et se dirigea où son instinct le lui commandait. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait, mais des fois, il ressentait, un truc bizarre, comme une impulsion animale. Il ressentait un danger, quelqu'un devait entré sur son territoire étrangement, il ne pouvait dissocier cet impression néfaste de l'inquiétude qu'il portait pour son ancien élève. Fronçant les sourcils, Onizuka fonça a plein gaz. Il arriva au bord du cours d'eau qui avait longtemps servi de rencard pour les batailles de gangs. Son élève était en train d'être passé à tabac par la bande qu'il avait croisé en début de soirée. L'ancien Yankee sauta de sa moto sans se poser de question et se rua dans la bagarre. Il n'était jamais contre une bonne baston, et vu qu'il s'était retenu quelques heures plus tôt, il leur fila une double dose de coups. Les vingt petites frappes allongées, Eikichi attrapa le corps de Kikuchi. Son élève n'avait pas fait le poids, sonné le gamin ouvrit les yeux en souriant. Il n'avait peut-être pas fait le poids, mais cette fois, il avait répondu aux coups, ça le remplissait d'une certaine fierté.

-Hey ça va ? »

Le prof caressa le visage contusionné, un élan de rage lui grimpa le long du dos. Il ne supportait pas cette mentalité ! Avait-il passé à tabac des faibles ? Jamais ! A plusieurs sur un gringalet, rien avait de sens dans cette nouvelle génération de loubards. C'était peut-être un voyou, un bon à rien, mais Onizuka avait des principes et un honneur que cette bande de ploucs n'avait pas. Son regard se fit noir, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

-Vingt contre un ? »

Oh, vu le nombre de gars qui se ramenaient de toute part, il devait l'avouer, c'était plus que vingt, ils étaient une bonne quarantaine à l'encercler maintenant. Allons bon, on l'attendait c'est ça ? Ok, mais il n'appréciait pas que l'invitation ne lui ait pas été tendue en main propre ! Un homme de son age s'approcha. Onizuka fronça les sourcils, et bien voilà un visage familier, un vieil ami si l'on pouvait dire ça, vu qu'ils n'échangeaient que rarement des mots. Etla dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, Eikichi était parti avec sa meuf après l'avoir passé à tabac. C'était donc une vengeance ?

-Utiliser, mon élève pour m'attirer… C'est tout toi ! »

L'homme rigola d'un rire gras, en effet, il avait toujours eut recours à des moyens peu scrupuleux comme cette fille qu'il avait frappé en attendant que le preux Onizuka vienne la libérer ! La main de l'homme se leva. Onizuka attrapa son élève le calant contre son corps, vu la dose d'adversaires, mieux valait l'avoir à porté de main. Un regard posé sur ses adversaires, le prof se rua dans le rixe. L'élève maintenant pleinement conscient se dégagea de l'emprise d'Eikichi, il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse se battre seul contre cette racaille. Il était un homme, ou presque et dos contre celui de son prof, il attrapa une barre en fer, sur une des 'victimes' qui gisait à ses pieds. Yoshito se surprit à faire preuve de courage et de violence, il se battait pour Onizuka, il se battait pour toutes les fois où il s'était pris des coups ! Le petit génie en informatique se stoppa à bout de force puis se laissa tomber par terre, il était vidé... Son regard fatigué se dirigea sur Onizuka qui avait allonger le boss de la bande et rigolait joyeusement. Une bonne bagarre, oui, ça faisait du bien...

-Tu t'es bien déb… »

L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase, sa main ensanglanté signifiait que le prof était blessé. Onizuka fronça les sourcils, sa main balaya le sang sur sa tempe avant de perdre connaissance sous le regard inquiet de son élève.

Eikichi se réveilla dans son appartement, il faisait presque jour, un mal de crâne carabiné le prit alors qu'il essaya de se lever. Il se souvenait de la bagarre, ha ouai, celle-ci était mémorable à souhait ! Le prof retira négligemment la poche de glace surement posée par son élève ; ça ne servirait à rien, dans l'état actuel des choses, Onizuka n'éviterait pas la bosse ! Ça bourdonnait atrocement là dedans, il fit une moue puis se releva cherchant son ancien élève du regard.

-Yoshito ? »

Une forme se tenait à coté de lui, son élève semblait s'être assoupi. Ainsi le bout de chou avait eut la force de le porter jusque chez lui ? Un petit sourire illumina son visage, à la vision de cet angelot endormi, sa main caressa avec tendresse la tête qui était posée sur sa cuisse.

-Brave gamin ! »

Puisque sa tête ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer et qu'il n'avait pas cœur à réveiller Yoshito, il se laissa retomber dans les draps et se ré assoupit rapidement.

-Monsieur ? »  
-Hum… Fuyutsuki senseï ! Encore un peu… »

Kikuchi fit une moue boudeuse. Avait-il la voix niaise de son ancienne prof d'anglais ? Point du tout ! Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, même si son prof dormait comme un bienheureux, il semblait avoir repris connaissance, c'était déjà ça. Il devait être... super tard, il avait finalement passé la nuit ici, alors, le fils à maman s'étira et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Mieux valait qu'il rassure sa mère, elle risquait d'appeler la police, les pompiers et tous les hôpitaux de la région, morte de peur. Maintenant qu'elle était prévenue qu'il ne rentrerait qu'en début d'après-midi, le lycéen s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir l'informa qu'il avait une tête de déterré ! Si jamais sa mère voyait ça... ou son père... mon dieu. Mais comment allait-il cacher ces bleus ? Il n'était pas chez une femme, très peu probable qu'il trouve quelque chose ressemblant à du fond de teint chez Onizuka. C'était catastrophique !

-Haaa ! »

Quelque chose le tira de son sommeil, un bruit diffus et régulier frappa à ses oreilles. Onizuka se réveilla et sortit directement de son lit. Si il aimait glander, il haïssait rester vautré dans son lit à rien faire. Installé sur sa table basse, le prof frotta son crâne et la croute de sang séché. Bah, il en avait vu des pires, il allait s'en remettre. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait aucun vertigé, le premier réflexe du prof fut d'allumer une cigarette ! Il rejeta la fumée par le nez puis observa la pièce, cherchant son élève. Son regard se dirigea vers la droite, le son qui l'avait réveillé venait de la salle de bain...

-De l'eau ? Il prend une douche ? »

Le prof fronça les sourcils mais décida de patienter quelques minutes. Après dix minutes d'attente, le prof inquiet s'approcha de la salle de bain et essaya d'ouvrir la porte… Fermée ? Bon, ok, de toute façon ce n'était pas cette porte qui allait l'empêcher de vérifier si le gamin s'en sortait. L'homme souleva un peu la porte de ses gongs, la tira vers lui et la repoussa de quelques centimètres. Paf, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, miraculeusement. Après tout c'était sa piaule depuis un moment maintenant, il savait ce qui marchait, les bons vieux trucs, très utile quand on voulait mater une jolie fille se maquiller ou prendre une douche.

-Ma mère va me tuer... »

Kikuchi passa sous le jet de la douche tout en murmurant, ses mains essayaient vainement de laver ses bleus, apparemment craintif que sa mère n'en fasse tout un drame. Eïkichi se mit à sourire sous l'obéissance sans borne qu'il semblait offrir à sa brave mère. Cela dit, pour Onizuka ces bleus là n'étaient pas honteux, car Yoshito ne les avait pas subis dans la crainte et la passivité. Les yeux du prof glissèrent le long d'un dos puis d'une cuisse, il devait se l'avouer Kikuchi, malgré les apparences, était bien foutu... L'homme s'était attendu à voir un corps à peine musclé, chétif jusqu'aux os, bien au contraire. Bon, il n'était pas aussi musclé que lui, mais Kikuchi n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Le corps du jeune homme se cambra sous le regard captivé de son ancien professeur. Jamais un corps d'homme ne lui avait semblait aussi gracile et... oui, quelque chose comme sensuel.

-Mignon… »

Cette observation lui avait glissé des lèvres. Onizuka fronça les sourcils un peu coupable de sa franchise qui fit sursauter son élève et le mit dans un état proche de gêne totale. D'ailleurs le gamin lui tournait maintenant le dos et semblait essayer de dissimuler son corps qui se recroquevilla lentement mais sûrement.

-Heu… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »  
-Je regarde ! »  
-Vous feriez mieux d'allumer votre DVD pour ça ! »  
-Tu n'es pas dedans… »

Maintenant qu'il avait attaqué, Onizuka se décida à continuer, après tout, hier il avait découvert le secret de son élève, même si au fond quelque chose le travaillait encore. N'était-ce que cela ? Dans tous les cas, le premier pas à faire pour Yoshito était de faire face à ses propres penchants. Ça n'allait pas le tuer, ça n'allait pas changer la face du monde, si il osait affronter ses propres sentiments. Eikichi voulait simplement que le jeune homme se libère. Le petit brun se retourna vers son prof avec un sourire gêné.

-Il suffit, ce n'est pas drôle… »  
-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? »

Non, bien sûr que non. Onizuka était même très sérieux. Le professeur s'approcha de son élève et passa son indexe le long du bleu qu'il avait dans le dos. Il pesta intérieurement que cette peau douce soit bafouée par ce genre de choses primaires.

-Ceux là… si je les retrouve ! Faire du mal, à mon élève est impardonnable, mais en plus… frapper un corps comme le tien… ils n'ont aucun savoir-vivre ! »

La peau de Kikuchi était douce peut-être plus soyeuse que celle d'une femme. Elle était jeune, ferme... chaude... Le prof tiqua de son propre comportement, mais étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à rompre le contact et déjà sa main caressait la peau comme il l'aurait fait à une femme. Avec un corps pareil... son élève devait avoir du succès, même au près de la gente masculine. Cette pensée se teinta rapidement de noir. Était-ce ça ?

-Je peux finir ? »  
-Vas-y… »  
-Sortez d'ici ! »  
-Tu ne veux pas un coup de main ? »  
-NON ! Je sais me laver seul ! »  
-Je ne parlais pas de ça… »

Kikuchi tourna un regard pétrifié de peur vers son prof, qui lui envoyait un regard indéchiffrable le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce regard quasi sombre l'épiait dans ses moindres mouvements, le lycéen se recula plaquant son corps contre le mur froid de la douche. Ce regard lui rapellait tant de chose qu'il faillit en échaper un sanglot. Heureusement qu'il s'était retenu, après tout Eikichi n'alalit pas lui sauter dessus...

-C'est moi ? »

Hein ? de quoi ? Kikuchi ne suivait pas du tout le cheminement de la pensée de son prof. Que voulait-il dire par c'est moi ? Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, il était dur de savoir à quoi pensait son ancien prof à le regarder comme ça. Voulait-il parler de l'homme auquel il pensait, pendant... ?

-Heu… »

Ses paroles restèrent coincées au fond de sa gorge, il trembla un peu plus puis s'écroula par terre. C'était vrai, il faisait ça en pensant à son prof... Y'avait rien de plus dégoutant que de jouir en réclamant le prof qui lui avait sauvé la mise... Oui, la nuit il appelait Eikichi lorsqu'il se permettait un moment d'échappatoire... Mais... pourtant, il s'était promis depuis ce jour, qu'il ne le ferait plus, qu'il ne penserait plus à lui. Il s'était promis que personne ne devait plus jamais le toucher, mais... L'envie devait être plus forte pour qu'il continue d'appeler Onizuka. Voulait-il son aide, au fond ? Yoshito n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il serra ses genoux contre lui, terrorisé par ses souvenirs, par lui-même qui continuait de recherchait ce qu'il s'était promis de fuir à jamais. Lorsque son prof fit un pas dans sa direction, Yoshito perdit contenance et se mit à hurler.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Je… je… »

Onizuka recula instantanément, il n'aimait pas avoir raison, surtout quand c'était des doutes aussi pénibles que celui qu'il avait émis à propos de son élève. Maintenant il avait bien la certitude que ça avait été le cas. Ses yeux se fermèrent puis il expira, le prof réprima un soupire à fendre l'âme. Il ne voulait pas faire paniquer son élève, alors en silence il coupa l'eau puis sans jamais entrer en contact direct avec le lycéen, il attrapa un drap de bain qu'il enroula autour du corps de Kikuchi. Finalement, c'était bien ce qu'il craignait, Yoshito était trop docile et trop faible. Il n'avait pas pu se défendre et voilà... Mais, où était-il ce jour là, le grand Onizuka qui sauvait toujours ses élèves ? Que faisait-il pendant que son élève subissait ce genre de choses ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas ressenti ?  
La mâchoire du prof grinça sinistrement, il était en colère, oui, contre lui et son incapacité à protéger ceux qu'il aimait ! L'homme se baissa, prenant dans ses bras le petit paquet terrorisé. Est-ce que le gamin pensait vraiment qu'il pourrait lui faire quelque chose dans ce genre ? Croyait-il vraiment que tous les hommes le voulaient de cette façon ? L'ancien voyou prit garde à ce que le drap de bain ne bouge pas pendant le transport, car après tout, il était là pour mettre à l'aise le petiot pas pour lui remémorer de trop mauvais souvenirs. Cela dit, un jour il faudrait qu'ils en parlent... ça faisait toujours du bien de parler, surtout de ce genre de blessure. Kikuchi poussa un hurlement lorsque son professeur le déposa dans le lit, il s'était totalement mépris sur les intentions de l'homme.

-Non, Onizuka, je ne veux pas, me faites pas ça, je vous en prie ! Je... »

Une main glissa dans sa chevelure longue, le visage d'Eikichi rayonnait d'un sourire bienveillant qui rassura quelque peu le gamin. Il n'allait pas ? ... Non. Son prof baisa son front, remontant les draps sur le corps pâle du bout de chou.

-Chuuut… Je vais rien te faire, tu me prends pour qui ? J'abuse pas de mes élèves, jamais, même de mes anciens élèves. »

Eikichi prit place à ses côtés, les mouvements étaient lents lui permettant de contrôler ou tout du moins en apparence, la situation. Il comprenait bien que son élèves ait peur de lui, on ne guérissait jamais entièrement d'un tel abus. Il n'y était pas passé, mais il avait une élève dans ce cas, et il voyait bien que Yoshito avait subi les mêmes choses, pour réagir de la même façon que la petite Hanabi. Des bras se refermèrent contre le corps à ses côtés et dans une traction douce, le lycéen se retrouva contre un torse rassurant. Deux mains serrèrent les épaules d'Onizuka qui ne put réfréner un large sourire. Que le gosse ne se méprenne plus sur ses intentions. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal intentionnellement à quelqu'un, en tout cas pas sans raison valable. Yoshito n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Sa main descendit le long du visage encore androgyne, son autre caressait le dos rond... comme un père apaiserait son enfant... oui, comme un enfant que l'on berce. Onizuka ne serait certainement jamais père, mais qu'importait, il avait des élèves à s'occuper, c'était un peu son seul but dans la vie

-Qui t'as fais ça ? »

Le corps entre ses bras sursauta à la question. Comment Onizuka avait su ? Était-il possible de lui cacher quelque chose ? Cependant, il ne voulait pas y repenser encore moins en parler. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur ses oreilles fermant les yeux et versant des larmes muettes. Plus jamais ! Il ne s'était rien passé, rien, rien du tout !

-On m'a rien fait ! Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! »  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle... »

Kikuchi grogna, encore une fois, Onizuka ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Voulait-il vraiment lui faire revivre ça ? Le déni était peut-être plus simple, mais il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Il n'avait plus de vie. Quand quelqu'un lui plaisait, il s'enfermait dans sa bulle, quand on le touchait... son corps tremblait d'une terreur muette. Tout lui rappelait cette soirée, en fait. Prenait-il le risque de revivre tout ça une bonne fois pour toute ? Il se dégagea des bras réconfortant de l'adulte et il lui tourna le dos. De toute façon, il ne pourrait lui en parler en face à face. C'était une partie de lui, une partie si intime... c'était compliqué, d'oser dire ce genre de choses en face d'une personne qu'on estime tant, qu'on finit par l'inclure dans les fantasmes les plus tordus... Il se rappelait la douleur et l'humiliation de ce soir là, sa propre main glissa sur son épaule comme pour se rassurer, ce n'était qu'un souvenir, il n'y avait rien de réel... rien...

-Je ne veux pas en parler ! »  
-Bien… si tu changes d'avis... »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Un jour, une nuit...**

**3**

**

* * *

**

Onizuka soupira, si il voulait pas en parler, il ne le forcerait pas. Alors le prof se tut, laissant le gamin se recroqueviller et rester silencieux. Des fois une série de frissons secouait le corps à ses côtés et l'homme hésitait à intervenir. Devait-il faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose ? Il n'était pas à l'aise dans le fond. Onizuka était loin de s'y connaitre en rapports intimes... Il se redressa et se rapprocha de son élève, dans une animation lente, il glissa ses mains contre les épaules de Kikuchi. Sa chevelure sombre était encore mouillée est-ce qu'il frissonnait aussi de froid ? Le prof fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha un peu plus serrant de nouveau ce fœtus entre ses bras. Il reprit la parole, d'un ton doux et sérieux, qui, pour Onizuka, demandait un gros effort.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal… je ne t'en ferais jamais… Tu le sais non ? Je ne suis pas comme ça et je ne le serais jamais... C'est… sérieux, c'est vraiment moi ? »

Kikuchi ne fit qu'un signe évasif de la tête, il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer. Craquer pour un homme était déjà bien assez dur, mais si on ajoutait que c'était son ancien prof, coureur de jupon et fiancé… Voilà quoi ! Peut-être se complaisait-il dans un rêve impossible à concrétiser pour mieux le vivre... C'était tordu, mais il l'avait toujours été, à croire que gros QI rimait aussi avec prise de tête.

-Juste en rêve ? Ou… »

Ou ? Son élève fronça les sourcils mais Onizuka éclaira vite sa lanterne.

-Amour platonique ? Ou tu aimerais le concrétiser ? »  
-Humpf ! Que je le veuille, ou non, vous êtes hétéro ! Ça ne changera pas, vous aimez les femmes… »  
-Hum ! Mais je n'ai jamais essayé avec un homme, alors… je ne peux pas dire, que je n'aime pas ça. »  
-Ça vous direz d'essayer ? »

Il n'avait pas voulu donner cette intonation à sa voix. C'était quoi cette étincelle d'espoir au fond de lui ? Le petit brun soupira qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! De toute façon, il n'était pas beau, en tout cas pas aussi beau que ces femmes qui se pressaient autour de son ancien prof. Il n'avait aucune chance face à elles et en plus... il était à prévoir que l'homme s'ennuierait vite avec lui. Lui qui aimait les décolletés plongeants et les jupes qui dévoilaient trop les jambes... A vrai dire, le prof n'avait jamais été contre ce penchant. Jamais il n'avait trouvé d'hommes à sont gout, à moins que son ancienne moitié de l'onibaku combi n'ait été en quelque sorte plus qu'un ami... Quand il repensait à Ryuji Danma, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une sorte de regret bien trop poignant pour être dû à une simple nostalgie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu mais lorsque Ryuji lui avait présenté sa copine, quelque part Eikichi s'était senti... trahi. Peut-être que... quelque part... Cela dit il était resté scotché aux jupes des filles et à leurs décolletés. Mais voilà, Azusa l'avait largué et à vrai dire, il avait pas trop envie de s'engager à nouveau dans une histoire si compliquée, pas qu'il dénigrait ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Yoshito, c'était plus que... ben il aurait plus à se prendre la tête comme avec elle. Il avait envie d'une relation fusionnelle et peinarde, il voulait se sentir serein le matin et pas entendre les cris d'une hystérique.

-Si tu me le demandes… »

Kikuchi s'empourpra, il n'oserait jamais demander un truc pareil à son prof ! Il n'était qu'un gamin, tout juste sûr de ce qu'il voulait, et s'il se trompait, si… il courrait mentalement derrière son ancien prof car il savait qu'il ne craignait rien, car cet amour serait TOUJOURS platonique ? Et si il ne voulait pas le concrétiser en fait ?

-Tu as déjà embrasser quelqu'un ? »  
-Oui, enfin... enfin tu vois ! »  
-Tu veux essayer ? Avec moi… »

Kikuchi se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de son prof, oui, il en avait envie, un baiser, comme dans les films, un baiser qu'il échangerait, parce qu'il en avait envie... parce qu'il aimait vraiment... Mais il ne savait pas comment formuler ça. Comment dire à quelqu'un d'aussi imposant qu'un ancien prof ce qu'on voulait au fond.

-Je… doucement… »

Pathétique... c'était bien ce qui caractérisait ses paroles. Oui, elles reflétaient ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. L'envie et la réticence. Il voulait de ce baiser idéal, mais serait-il à la hauteur de ses espérances ? Lui qui n'avait que posé ses lèvres sur celles de Tomoko... il espérait beaucoup de cet échange ! Trop même... Son prof s'approcha de lui avec une grande lenteur. Il se laissa faire, assez confiant. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était cet homme qui agissait que dans l'intérêt d'autrui.

-N'aies pas peur ! »

Son corps fut renversé dans les draps. Le lycéen regarda le corps de son prof se mouvoir et glisser sur lui. La chevelure folle de l'homme obscurcissait son regard lui donnant un soudain charme dangereux. Le petit génie ressentit un frisson le parcourir, il aimait cette image, un regard sombre mais pourtant accueillant. A n'en pas douter le lycéen avait la fâcheuse tendance d'aimer les hommes dangereux qui imposerait une force contre laquelle il ne pourrait pas lutter. Il cherchait un dominant qui lui dénouerait enfin les sens. Les mains de son prof venaient de trouver le chemin jusqu'à sa chevelure et massaient son crâne avec tendresse. Une paire de lèvres frôla les siennes, Kikuchi ferma les yeux soudainement pris d'une boule au ventre qui se nouait de plus en plus. Était-ce du stresse ? Sûrement.

-Respire… je vais pas te tuer, et si ça te plait pas, tu n'as qu'à me repousser… »

Oui, il le savait au fond, tout au fond de lui. Onizuka n'était pas homme à utiliser sciemment son pouvoir sur les autres pour leur faire faire des choses qu'ils ne désiraient pas. Pas comme... Il frissonna. Il ne penserait pas à ce garçon, pas maintenant, non pas maintenant qu'il était dans les bras d'Eikichi. Sa tête fit un moulinet positif. Il allait se détendre ! Après une grande inspiration, le lycéen, glissa ses mains tout à coup froides le long du dos brûlant de son prof. Ce contact le fit sourire légèrement, il se répétait que c'était Onizuka et que ça se passerait bien. Oui, très bien même. Pourquoi en serait-ce autrement ? Et bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, il se détendit quelque peu. Il y eut un baiser chaste, le même que ceux qu'il avait partagé avec Tomoko, mais celui-ci le fit soupirer de plaisir. Sans s'en rendre compte ses doigts s'étaient agrippés à la chaire de son compagnon. Les lèvres d'Eikichi se firent plus pressantes, d'ailleurs le petit brun fronça les sourcils et repoussa son prof dans un élan de panique. Il n'était pas prêt en fait à sacrifier ce fantasme parfait. Pourtant ses mains rencontrèrent une force implacable. Non, Onizuka ne le laisserait pas fuir, pas maintenant. Il imposa tout son poids contre le gamin pour l'empêcher de rompre le contact physique, ils n'allaient pas arrêter avant de partager un vrai baiser. L'homme se redressa attirant le gamin dans ses bras, maintenant qu'il s'était imposé, il n'en abuserait pas, au contraire puisque Kikuchi avait abandonné la lutte et qu'il s'était abandonné au baiser. Onizuka le glissa sur ses cuisses et deux jambes enserrèrent sa taille. Prévisible, le corps entier de son ancien élève semblait se consumer. Leurs langues se mêlèrent enfin et tandis que le corps du génie se cambra, il se délivra du draps de bain, permettant aux mains d'Onizuka de glisser contre son dos. Coulant sur la chaire brulante, serrant entre leurs doigts les fesses du petit brun qui noua ses bras autour de ses épaules pour approfondir de lui-même le baiser qu'il trouvait, apparemment trop sage, vu la soudaine fougue qu'il employa. Ce jeune homme entre ses doigts n'avait plus rien du petit froussard qu'il connaissait. Onizuka dû mettre un terme au baiser sentant le corps de Kikuchi perdre contrôle sur la situation. Non, il n'en abuserait pas car le gamin ne se le pardonnerait pas. Le visage de Yoshito glissa dans son cou, le gamin semblait amorphe et ne bougeait pas. Sa main en caressa la nuque et posa une simple question.

-Alors ? »

Kikuchi le fusilla du regard quelques courtes secondes, plus pour la forme que par une réelle colère.

-Vous aviez promis ! »  
-Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal et tu as apprécié, non ? »

Les mots de son prof étaient vrais, il avait aimé. Son corps s'en souvenait encore. Il avait aimé se perdre dans les bras puissants d'Onizuka. Ce baiser tant fantasmé avait enfin été concrétisé. Il avait envie de continuer et de se brûler les ailes contre la puissance d'Eikichi... Il voulait que son prof aille plus loin, et en même temps... en même temps... Yoshito soupira, délaissant un baiser sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'il tenait possessivement. Il avait trop d'images dans la tête pour aller plus en avant et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça avant son ancien prof.

-Oni… »  
-Eïkichi ! »  
-Eïkichi… ça va trop vite.… »  
-Je te laisse tout le temps que tu voudras ! »

Tout le temps qu'il voudrait. Onizuka n'irait plus le chercher, il avait donné le coup de pouce, maintenant il attendrait sagement que le jeune homme fasse le point avec lui-même. Le prof tira sur la serviette recouvrant le corps du petit génie, et dans un coup de rein, il le poussa dans les draps pour un dernier chaste baiser.

-Je suis là, maintenant… personne ne te touchera plus. »  
-Eikichi... je... »

Ce jour là, il aurait voulu le lui dire, lui dire combien il l'aimait. Ce jour là, il aurait voulu faire passer un message sans être capable de l'exprimer clairement. Mais il n'avait pas osé... Les mots étaient restés dans sa gorge avec son envie. Et puis, il avait fui, comme toujours. Son cœur et tout son être le criaient, mais lui restait immobile. Oui, il aurait voulu qu'Eikichi le lave de tous ces souvenirs en s'accaparant son corps pour toute une nuit. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était enfin appartenir à quelqu'un et lorsqu'Eikichi avait décidé de ne plus le dominer et l'attendre, il avait déjà perdu le gamin qui n'espérait qu'une chose : que de son prof prenne une décision brutale et irrémédiable. C'était peut-être pour ça que son ex l'avait violé...

Le temps avait passé, Onizuka avait emménagé à Izumo où il donnait des cours à une classe de loosers, pour un nouveau contrat de la dernière chance. Il avait quitté difficilement Yoshito, sur quelque chose qui finalement n'avait jamais abouti. A part ce baiser, Yoshito était resté prisonnier de son inaccessibilité, alors Onizuka était redevenu cette figure de grand-frère protecteur... Aujourd'hui le gamin était bien où il était, d'ailleurs il lui envoyait de longues lettres racontant son entrée à Todaï, ses sommes de travail écrasantes qui lui procuraient enfin l'impression de vivre, il contait ses cours passionnants, ses professeurs illustres qui distillaient enfin un savoir qui n'était pas rébarbatif et/ou déjà vu. Il lui avait parlé aussi longuement d'un jeune prof qui l'avait séduit par son savoir... Mais n'était-ce que ça ? Onizuka était fier de son élève, après tout celui-ci avait enfin réalisé son rêve ! Alors pourquoi ressentait-il une légère amertume lorsqu'il repensait à cette histoire ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la dernière lettre lui attestait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui, enfin c'est ce que Yoshito laissait sous entendre avec ces cours à domicile qui ne semblaient pas être si anodins que ça ! Mais un soir…

Onizuka était en rendez-vous avec une prof à son goût. Une prof d'anglais pour ne pas changer... devait-il prendre ça comme un signe du destin ? Dans tout les cas, lui et Noriko parlaient de tout et de rien ou pour être plus précis de motos. Oui, de motos, car la prof, derrière ses lunettes et son tailleur sévère était en fait le leader des Red Butterfly, un gang de filles qui avait semé la panique, il y a à peine une dizaine d'années dans ce quartier ; fichant des raclées monstrueuses aux gangs masculins... Évidement, ces deux là étaient faits pour s'entendre ! Son téléphone portable sonna, Onizuka faillit ne pas décrocher, il était occupé que diable ! Pourtant il attrapa son portable rapidement. Cette sonnerie, il ne l'avait attribuée qu'à une seule personne. D'ailleurs ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Kikuchi, c'était Kikuchi ! Une petite voix souffla au creux du combiné, mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il n'entendit que deux mots _Gare d'Izumo_ au milieu d'un brouhaha impénétrable. Onizuka raccrocha et se leva sous le regard médusé de Noriko. Il allait la laisser comme ça, en plein milieu du repas ? Un éclair dangereux illumina son regard lorsque le brun lui tendit son porte feuille. Il allait le lui payer ! Onizuka était déjà monté sur sa moto fonçant à toute allure vers la gare. Il joua du coude entre les badauds pour essayer d'apercevoir son ancien élève. Pourquoi avait-il débarqué comme ça, sans prévenir ? Allait-il bien ? Les sens en alerte et surtout inquiet, il cherchait du regard son ancien élève. Un jeune homme était recroquevillé sur un banc et c'est sa tenue trop discrète qui fit tiquer Eïkichi, il s'approcha lentement de Yoshito et lui caressa les cheveux après l'avoir débarrassé d'une capuche le cachant des regards.

-Onizuka ? »  
-Que fais-tu ici ? »  
-J'avais besoin de vous voir ! Je ne veux plus rester avec Tohru, c'est vous que... je veux, Onizuka, ne me laissez plus seul, je vous en prie ! »

C'était enfin sorti, il avait mis plus de six mois à y arriver. C'est dans cet élan de détresse qu'il faisait abstraction de sa couardise pour faire face à ses sentiments mal traités pendant tout ce temps. Ce n'était pas Tohru-san qu'il voulait ! L'étudiant était proche de s'effondrer en larmes devant lui. Quelque part il s'en était rendu compte lorsque le gamin parla de ce prof jeune dans sa tête, dans sa toute première lettre ; l'ancien voyou n'avait pu que faire le lien. Mais vu comment leur histoire avait coupé court, il se disait qu'ils avaient raté leur coche quelque part et que c'était terminé, mais ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Sinon ils ne passeraient pas leur temps à se remémorer ce passé commun avec cette amertume dans la gorge. Le prof serra le corps tassé de son élève entre ses bras, finalement il avait fallu qu'ils soient séparés pour que le gamin se rende compte de ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Onizuka soupira, que pouvait-il faire à part lui ouvrir les bras ? Il avait entamé quelque chose entre temps mais ça ne valait pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux et ça en le vaudrait jamais.

-Je t'emmène chez moi. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, il emmena le petit génie dans son studio de fonction. C'était pas bien grand, un petit meublé de toute façon, il était tout seul, ça lui suffisait, un peu beaucoup en pagaille, mais Yoshito connaissait son problème de rangement... Il ouvrit la porte dirigea Kikuchi vers son futon tout en l'observant. Il avait changé, la silhouette semblait plus grande et plus large. Le jeune homme resta un moment debout, les épaules tombantes, son regard absent regardait le professeur de biais. Oui, il avait changé, il avait muri ça se voyait dans son comportement.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Le regard fit un arc de cercle mais le corps ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se débarrasse de son sweet à zip. Des bras se dégagèrent de l'habit chaud et sombre, il semblait s'être musclé depuis la dernière fois ça se voyait aux courbes de son corps. Il y eut un long soupire tandis que le jeune chevelu se laissait tomber sur le futon. Bras sur les genoux, le regard flânant sur les murs du meublé, Yoshito fit la moue avant de répondre.

-Tohru et moi, aujourd'hui… on a failli le faire... Enfin il était plus chaud que moi à ce niveau. J'ai pas pu et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la peur qui m'habite. Je me suis rendu compte que je vous appartenais déjà. J'ai essayé de passer à autre chose, car vous êtes mon prof et que je ne voulais pas perdre ce que vous m'apportiez. Mais j'ai décidé de prendre le risque, le risque de vous offrir mon cœur et de vous perdre entièrement si ça devait mal se passer. Aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à faire face aux difficultés de la vie, je ne veux plus rien regretter, Eikichi... »

Le regard du petit génie était pénétrant, à n'en pas douter il disait ça avec réflexion et détermination. Par où était-il passé pour changer à ce point ? Avait-il décidé de rendre les coups en double et ne plus jamais se laisser marcher sur les pieds ? Avait-il décidé de prendre son futur en mains et de ne plus suivre les chemins que les autres avaient tracés pour lui ? Était-ce l'effet de Todaï qui l'avait changé ? Onizuka aurait bien aimé assister à la progression du petit. Mais peut-être que justement trop couvé par ses soins, le jeune homme n'aurait pas atteint cette volonté. Bien qu'allait-il répondre à ça ? il l'ignorait... Lui qui l'avait cru entre de bonnes mains, qu'allait-il faire ? Il était à parier que Noriko allait venir ici, lui rendre son porte feuille et l'incendier… La sonnette mit fin à ses songes. Damned, elle avait été rapide ! Son regard croisa celui du gamin qui fronça les sourcils tout à coup. Lui aussi connaissait Onizuka par cœur, et là il savait qu'il était dans ses petits souliers. Était-ce une femme ?

-Onizuka ! »

Oui... c'était une femme et elle semblait furieuse. Il venait de comprendre, d'ailleurs son regard lâcha son ancien prof. C'était normal après tout...

-Allez lui ouvrir, vous n'allez tout de même pas la laisser dehors ! »

Il aurait dû s'en douter… il avait raté son occasion et il était normal qu'Eikichi lui aussi, passe à autre chose ! Il espérait simplement que la femme prenne soin de son protecteur. Le sourire aux lèvres, Yoshito se releva. Il n'allait pas abuser de l'hospitalité de son ancien prof, d'ailleurs il avait d'autre choses à faire de bien plus intéressant que de l'écouter !  
Son regard suivit les mouvements de son prof qui après une courte moue s'était dirigé vers la porte.

-Noriko… tu tombes très mal, un de mes élèves… »  
-Comment ça je tombe mal, tu me laisses en plan au restaurant et je tombe mal ? Si j'avais une barre en fer, je te casserais la gueule espèce de primate mal léché ! Elle est où que je lui mette mon poing en pleine tête ! »

Une femme à la longue chevelure était entré dans l'appartement par la force, ce qui fit sourire Yoshito. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son great teacher en fait, malgré un habillement plus consciencieux. La femme l'épia de haut en bas avec des yeux d'une dureté qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

-De toute façon j'allais... »  
-Yoshito, je te présente Noriko ma collègue, elle enseigne l'anglais. Noriko, un ancien de mes élèves, Yoshito Kikuchi. »

Le regard du prof se posa sur Yoshito qui ré-enfilait son sweet. C'était à prévoir, il allait s'en aller, non en fuyant cette fois, mais en tirant un trait sur lui. Le gamin inclina la tête face à la femme puis se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas sûr et lent. Nan, il ne fuyait plus. Un sourire élargit même ses lèvres lorsqu'il passa devant son prof.

-Mon amant ! »

Les pas du génie en informatique s'arrêtèrent net. Qu'avait-il dit ? Son amant ? Le gamin papillonna des yeux. Hein ? Une bourrasque de vent fit voler sa chevelure longue, il y eut un bruit sec puis un autre sourd. Onizuka tenait son nez fermement, Noriko avait disparu en claquant la porte. Ouch, ça devait faire mal. Yoshito inclina la tête puis éclata d'un rire franc, elle avait un sacré caractère cette prof, il l'aimait bien !

-Onizuka, vous n'auriez pas du… dire ça de cette façon ! »

Onizuka fit un petit oui de la tête avant de relâcher son nez, heureusement qu'il avait vu pire. Déjà ça saignait pas, d'ailleurs il soupçonnait Noriko d'avoir retenu son coup.

-Red Butterfly, le gang anti-gars, j'aurais dû le dire plus... moins... mais je pouvais pas prendre le risque que tu sortes d'ici, Yoshito. »

Ce fut au tour d'Onizuka d'être choqué, tout du moins en quelque sorte, car son élève venait de lui envoyer un regard sombre et envoutant. Jamais le sage Yoshito aurait fait ça, d'ailleurs il n'aurait pas fait non plus ce que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à faire. Il avança de quelque pas s'approchant du prof. Sa main frêle glissa entre les cheveux d'Eikichi en une sage caresse avant que ses lèvres dévorantes viennent chercher un baiser à la limite du sauvage. Une fois que le baiser eut pris fin, le jeune homme envoya un regard enflammé au prof tout en se déshabillant.

- Bonne nuit. »

C'est tout ce qu'il ajouta à présent à moitié nu dans les draps d'Onizuka. Alors qu'allait faire son prof ? Yoshito fit un sourire se retournant dans les draps, c'était bien entendu une invitation, il avait peut-être changé, il faisait peut-être face, mais il attendait toujours que son dominant prenne les devants. Le jeune homme serra l'oreillet à ses côtés, la pièce venait d'être plongée dans le noir, il entendit une boucle de ceinture tomber à terre accompagné du bruit léger d'un plissement de tissus. Le draps laissa passer un corps qui se serra contre le sien. Yoshito se cala dans les bras de son ancien professeur avec un sourire bien heureux. un baiser glissa dans son cou, mais étonnament, il ne se passa rien d'autre, Eikichi se contenta de le serrer fortement contre son corps. Navait-il pas compris ce que cherchait Yoshito ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Un jour, une nuit...**

**4**

**

* * *

**

Un petit bip sortit Yoshito de son sommeil, le jeune homme glissa son bras devant son nez, sa montre venait de lui dire qu'il était temps pour lui de se réveiller. Sept heures, normalement, il devrait s'habiller et aller en cours, mais aujourd'hui, il était loin de Todaî, trop loin pour se présenter en cours. Et puis il avait mieux à faire que d'écouter les cours, même intéressant du prof d'économie. Sa main frotta ses yeux avant qu'il se ne pivote vers Eikichi qui lui tournait le dos. Le prof dormait à poing fermé, n'avait-il pas cours aujourd'hui ?

-Onizuka ? »

Eïkichi ouvrit un œil difficilement, quelle heure était-il pour qu'on ose le réveiller de la sorte. Son regard confus tomba sur son réveil qui fit pester le prof. Le corps massif retomba dans les draps qui le recouvrir rapidement assommé par le sept qui venait de marteler sa rétine. Il se serait bien rendormi, mais, soupirant, il se tourna vers Yoshito qui le regardait avec amusement.

-J'ai pas cours le samedi moi ! Pas comme toi, tu sèches ! »  
-Vous savez qu'une demi-journée ne changera pas mon niveau… »  
-Hum ! Tu te plais là-bas ? »

Il savait déjà la réponse, vu les tonnes d'éloges que le gamin faisait de son université dans ses lettres. Mais bon, là, à froid, fallait que le prof, fasse chauffer ses neurones avant de pouvoir réellement émerger et tenir une réelle discussion.

-Hum ! C'est tout ce que je cherchais… des études, des études, et rien que ça… »  
-Ça te manque pas, la méthode Onizuka ? »  
-Si, un peu… »

Kikuchi baissa les yeux quelques instants. Bien entendu que la méthode Onizuka lui manquait, mais, ce n'était pas approprié à Todaï. Si il avait choisi cet endroit, c'était justement pour son sérieux. Lorsque le jeune homme remonta son regard, son ancien prof venait de s'assoir. De là où était, Yoshito avait une vue sur les abdominaux d'Eikichi, qu'il contempla avec envie. Il s'était battu comme un fou pour développer ses muscles, il avait prit des cours d'auto-défense et de musculation, afin de ne plus jamais courber l'échine, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il était pas encore fichu comme son prof. Sa main coula le long du dos d'Eikichi qui venait de s'allumer une cigarette.

-Ce qui me manque c'est vos commandes de montage de photos. »

Eïkichi ricana, il s'en souvenait bien, d'ailleurs ça avait été une des façons les plus probantes d'apprivoiser le petit génie de sa classe. Dire qu'il avait fait une photo montage de lui dans un club masochiste... Aujourd'hui ça le faisait rire, mais à l'époque... tout ça pour Asuza. Le regard du prof tomba sur le côté observant son élève qui le matait sans aucune retenue. Le bras du prof se tendit, il attrapa quelque chose dans sa veste. Un porte feuille entra dans le champs de vision du surdoué qui s'étonna de cette action. Le corps s'arrondit tandis qu'il farfouillait parmi le monticule informe que formait un tas de paperasse qui recouvrait la table basse à leur côté. Le prof se saisit d'une coupure de presse qui faisait l'éloge d'un acteur porno en vogue, qu'il présenta au jeune homme étendu dans les draps, il venait même de sortir une photo de Yoshito, qui commençait à comprendre où le prof en venait.

-Tu veux pas me mettre ce visage là, sur ce corps ci, t'es toujours un pro là-dedans hein ? »  
-Onizuka ! »

Yoshito éclata d'un rire franc, il déchira l'image du hardeur et remit la photo là où elle devait être dans une moue réprobatrice. Son prof était vraiment un cas.

-Mon corps ne vous plait pas ? »  
-Hummm... laisse-moi réfléchir, il me semble que je ne l'ai pas assez vu ! »

Mais bien sûr ! Ne serait-ce pas une façon que le prof avait pour profiter d'une démonstration gratuite. Un sourire sensuel étira les lèvres du jeune homme qui ondula entre les draps. Son corps dénudé s'extirpa du coton blanc et sans prêter attention à son ex prof, Yoshito se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il rêvait d'un café et c'est d'ailleurs à cette tache qu'il s'exécuta en restant dans la ligne de vue du prof qui le contemplait avidement. Yoshito avait changé, d'ailleurs, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Son corps avait toujours eut une note sensuelle, mais là, c'était limite si il ne criait pas à Onizuka de le plaquer contre la table de la cuisine. Eikichi dut détourné le regard se rendant soudainement compte de l'érection qui l'avait saisi à la vue de Yoshito en train de lécher d'une façon vraiment déconcertante un pocky à la fraise.

-Café ?  
-Oui...

C'était bien la première fois qu'Eikichi se trouvait à court de mots et de sujets de discussion. Sa gorge était sèche et il n'osait plus poser le regard sur son ancien élève. Il s'alluma une nouvelle clope en regardant par la fenêtre. Il allait faire beau aujourd'hui, peut-être en profiterait-il pour faire visiter Izumo à Yoshito ? Quoi que, vu l'attitude du brun, il n'était pas là pour le tourisme...

-T'aimes pas la vue ? »

Son élève était en train de se jouer de lui ? Et bien qu'avait fait Todaî au chevelu ?

-Un peu trop. »

Disant ça, Onizuka délaissa le ciel pour tourner son regard vers son amant. Yoshito l'observait d'un regard sombre et rempli de défi, que cherchait-il ? Que voulait-il de lui ? Eikichi n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le petit brun soupira et retourna dans le lit avec deux tasses. Pendant vingt minutes, il n'y eut plus un bruit dans le studio, Eikichi observait en silence Kikuchi, avachi dans les draps.

-Reste pas comme ça devant moi, c'est tentant ! »

En effet dès qu'il baissait les yeux vers le corps étendu, il ne voyait qu'une paire de fesses rondes qui dansaient sous l'impulsion de deux jambes qui se balançaient dans le vide. Yoshito ricana, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce à la place il passa sa langue subjectivement sur ses lèvres en plantant son regard dans celui de son prof.

-Je vous donne l'autorisation… »

Sa voix était basse et rauque, Yoshito venait de murmurer ces mots tandis qu'il retournait s'allonger sur le dos. Le corps cambré se mouvait comme un serpent sous le regard de son prof, Eikichi venait maintenant de comprendre le but de ce petit jeu auquel jouait son élève. Il aurait du comprendre avant, mais rien n'était facile avec lui. Le petit brun sentit le poids de son prof froisser les draps, une paire de lèvres parcouraient son torse, remontant vers son cou qu'il tendit sciemment. L'étudiant dut se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour taire un gémissement trop sonore quand son amant passa ses mains contre ses fesses. Le bassin du jeune homme se suréleva, invitant le prof à être plus entreprenant. Mais alors que Yoshito rêvait d'être soudainement tiré par son prof jusqu'à son bas ventre, Onizuka ne l'attira que pour un simple baiser. S'il continuait, es-ce que Kikuchi…Onizuka soupira, sa main remonta les draps sur le corps alangui. Avant qu'ils ne fassent quoi que ce soit y'avait encore un truc que le prof voulait entendre.

-T'es sûr de toi ? je veux dire, enfin, tu comprends... »

Un grognement lui répondit, Yoshito se leva et attrapa ses vêtements. Il lui avait dit, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça. Ça n'avait pas changé ! Rien que d'y penser lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Il avait été con, oui, de croire que ce mec serait une bonne initiative de sa part. Ouai, il avait cru comprendre en essayant avec Tomoko qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire ça avec une femme. Il avait rencontré ce gars qui à première vue ressemblait à Onizuka. En fait, le décoloré l'avait sorti d'une emmerde en filant une raclée aux gars qui s'était mis à l'emmerder. En quelques seconde, ce gars était devenu son héros. Et en quelques jours un ami. Il s'était souvent vu après ses cours du soir, il l'avait suivi partout en ville, buvant ses paroles. Il était tombé sous le charme de ce gars, et inconsciemment, il lui avait envoyé des signaux qui lui étaient lattant et... le décoloré avait très bien compris ce qu'il avait voulu. Mais Yoshito n'avait pas été prêt, l'autre l'avait violé carrément, après ça, il s'était barré en le laissant dans ses larmes. Un ami... hein ? Le décoloré s'était bien servi de lui, en même temps, pendant quelques jours, y'avait bien eut quelque chose entre eux. Kikuchi ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, le décoloré avait été jusqu'au bout et s'était barré sans plus jamais lui reparlé.

-Qu'importe... C'est du passé, je peux passer à autre chose, sans crainte. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est pas l'acte qui m'a fait fuir, mais la façon dont s'est pris Thoru... le choix du mot n'était pas anodin, je t'appartiens, Eikichi. Quand tu m'as lancé ce regard, cette fois là, tu m'as capturé, tu n'aurais pas du me donner l'occasion de fuir, ce jour là, tu aurais du, j'attendais que ça au fond. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Yoshito laissa tomber ses affaires, fallait pas qu'il fuit aujourd'hui encore. Il ne quitterait pas Eikichi avant que le prof ne se soit approprié son corps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le prof ne prenait pas les devants, ils étaient là, tout les deux à s'observer et à attendre ; devait-il sauter sur son prof ? Onizuka n'avait pas de chance, Yoshito ne le ferait pas. Il avait déjà fait assez son tentateur, il arrêterait pour le moment. Se serait-il trompé sur Onizuka ? L'informaticien se posait la question à le voir là, un peu désorienté. Pourtant le regard fougueux et dangereux de la dernière fois, il ne l'avait pas imaginé.  
Le prof se leva soudainement coupant Yoshito dans ses réflexions. Au lieu de le rejoindre, Eikichi se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le regard qu'il lança à Yoshito avant de passer la porte, le fit sourire doucement. Onizuka avait reçu le message cinq sur cinq visiblement. Le prof eut un sourire indéchiffrable puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Yoshito resta un moment assis au même endroit, avant qu'une voix grave lui intime de se bouger les fesses et de rejoindre Eikichi.

-Tu te sens capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ? »

Yoshito ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit, il était trop retourné par ce qui venait de se passer. Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, fantasmé venait de se dérouler. A peine rentré dans la cabine de douche, Eikichi l'avait plaqué contre le mur en carrelage, là, le corps du prof s'était serré contre le sien, si bien que l'érection d'Onizuka tapait contre ses fesses. Yoshito avait poussé un gémissement de plaisir à être ainsi soumis. Et puis les mains de l'homme avaient glissé entre ses cuisses caressant son corps d'une façon lascive qui grisa Yoshito. Lorsqu'il ondula des hanches, Eikichi le plaqua un peu plus fort l'empêchant de se mouvoir. Le corps derrière lui était autoritaire, s'il continuait ainsi Yoshito allait pas tarder de jouir, il ignorait pourquoi, puisque ce n'était même pas les caresses qui le faisaient frémir, mais cette perte de contrôle. Là, offert à son prof, comme dans ses fantasmes obscures, les liens et les menottes en moins. Peut-être un jour, il aurait le courage d'en parler à Onizuka, mais pour l'instant, pas la peine d'ajouter à son comportement déviant une touche de fétichisme et de bondage. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa à la possibilité qu'Eikichi l'attache pendant... Il se perdait là. Yoshito pouffa de rire, le regard interrogateur d'Eikichi l'épia, cherchant à comprendre ce qui faisait rire l'étudiant.

-Pardon, mon esprit vagabondait. »  
-Ou ça ? »  
-Si tu savais... »  
-Dis, on sait jamais ça pourrait m'intéresser. »  
-Bondage... »

Ha ? Ainsi Yoshito avait se genre de fantasme ? Pas étonnant qu'il aimait être dominé de la sorte. Le prof glissa ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune homme y déposa un suçon. Étonnamment, Eikichi aimait bien ce rôle, jusque là, il n'avait pas été un réel dominateur dans ses rapports intimes, mais oui, il prenait un malin plaisir à regarder Kikuchi dépendre entièrement de ses gestes et caresses. Tantôt fougueux, il l'embrassait avec passion lui massant l'entre jambe jusqu'à la délivrance, tantôt sadique il s'arrêtait juste avant que le gamin ne jouisse le laissant grisé au creux de ses bras. A la question de toute à l'heure, Yoshito n'avait pas répondu, visiblement Eikichi devait prendre seul les décisions, mais que cela ne tienne, ses doigts descendirent le long des fesses glissant entre elles. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'informaticien, rougies par l'excitation, ses hanches firent un court mouvement sous la présence soudaine en lui qui le fit soupirer. Kikuchi était merveilleux à regarder, le jeune homme tentateur avait refait place, Onizuka allait le déguster jusqu'à la dernière seconde

Derrière ses lunettes qu'il ne mettait que pour passer des heures derrière son ordinateur le génie en informatique avait un sourire long sur le visage. Il en faisait plus attention aux diagrammes qui passaient devant son regard, le prof avait perdu toute l'attention du premier de la classe qui maintenant regardait par la fenêtre en soupirant. Vite que ça se termine. Son regard surpris la fille à sa droite lui envoyer des clin d'œil, croyait-elle que ce sourire lui était destiné ? Point du tout, Yoshito venait simplement de la dernière nuit qu'il avait partagé avec Eikichi, et qui maintenant, datait de longs, très longs mois. Il le savait, les relations longues distance avait ce côté aussi romantique que pesante. Ce soir commençait la Golden Week, et il la passerait avec son ancien prof.  
Lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie de fin des cours raisonna, le jeune homme plia ses affaires, la jeune filles sur ses talons essayait d'attirer son attention, mais le premier de la classe fila à travers les couloirs, il avait envie de se dépêcher. Rattrapé par la jolie brune, il se laissa distraire quelques instant, essayant de parler de l'économie mondiale. Ces paroles la firent sourire tendrement. Depuis qu'elle essayait d'attirer l'attention du brun, elle n'avait fait face qu'à une machine. Soit, ils étaient dans la prestigieuse université de Todaï, mais il n'était pas un de ces geeks, bien au contraire, Yoshito était mignon à croquer. Passant une main lascive dans sa longue chevelure la jeune femme glissa un baiser dans son cou.  
Un des sourcils de l'élève numéro un tressauta, nan, nan, que la jeune fille retire ses mains de lui. Un klaxonne détourna l'attention de Yoshito qui envoya un large sourire à l'homme installé sur sa moto qui l'attendait de pied ferma. Son regard noir fixa la fille qui se collait contre son ancien élève, et Eikishi grogna sourdement. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, son amant avait avancé à grandes enjambées vers lui, montant avec allégresse sur sa moto.

-Tu m'as manqué ! »  
-Ha ouai ? Accroché à cette fille ? »  
-Oniuka, t'inquiète donc pas. »  
-Bien sûr que si ! »  
-Dois-je être puni de l'avoir laissé m'embrasser dans le cou ? »

Le prof ricana, bien sûr qu'il le corrigerait, mais avant ça, il avait une bonne nouvelle, son prochain contrat serait justement sur Tokyo, alors, il pourrait vivre avec Yoshito pendant une année entière. Le prof envoya un sourire carnassier à la jeune fille avant de démarrer en trombe vers le studio qu'avait loué son élève pour son entrée à Todai.

-Faudra que tu me fasses une place ! »  
-Pour ? »  
-Le semestre prochain j'emménage chez toi. »  
-Comment ça ? »  
-Contrat... sur Tokyo ! »

Onizuka allait vivre avec lui, hein ? Et bien il était fort à parier que ça serait amusant...

* * *

Un tit cadeau pour une fille rencontrée sur un fofo, je connais pas GTO, j'ai regardé que le drama mais j'ai adoré ! Vous vous en fichez ? Bien tant mieux mais regardez-le !  
2005 corrigée 209


End file.
